Kiyoko: The Manager
by Teafully
Summary: From what everyone else can see on the outside, Kiyoko is just the manager of the Karasuno High Volleyball Team. Little do they know, there is an entirely different side to the quiet girl… and it's not exactly bliss. Rated T-M for underlying issues. Kiyoko-centric. *Hiatus for planning*


Goodness, the plot bunnies are killing me and I didn't know, of all fandoms, that I would be brought to Haikyuu!.

**I apologize, for I have not read the manga (even though I probably should) so everything is stemmed off of what I know from the anime.**

Kiyoko seems like an interesting side-character, so let's put her in the spotlight, shall we?

~Don't make a bigger mess than you already have~

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Kiyoko** - From Japanese - (kiyo) "pure, clean" and (ko) "child".

In essence, her name meant purity and how she had to be the good child. The one who didn't go off to jail, and the one who was pure and clean from any wrongdoings.

That is what every single one of them thought.

Every classmate that passed the raven-haired third year in the hallway.

Every teacher whom she handed in an essay or an assignment.

Even her teammates on Karasuno High volleyball club thought that she was only pure. A perfect child.

However, I assure you, this anything but the case.

* * *

"Shimizu-chan, you're finished already?"

Shimizu Kiyoko had stood up and handed her essay in. She knew that the rest of the students in the room had been twiddling their thumbs and waiting for someone to turn theirs in first, so she had subconsciously decided to be that student.

"Yes."

Her calm answer echoed throughout the quiet room as she handed in her paper and sat straight back down at her seat near the corner of the room.

The eyes of men had followed her all the way back to her seat, which was something that she had grown used to. Why others found her attractive was obvious; she had been gifted with blue eyes and black hair.

_I wish they would stop their mindless gazing and focus on their schoolwork._

The clock ticked mindlessly as Kiyoko waited for it to finally hit that sweet spot so that the bell would ring.

_Volleyball practice._

* * *

"Hello, Shimizu-chan!" None other than Sugawara-san, Suga to the rest of the team, greeted her as she set down her own duffle bag down in the corner of the gym.

The smell of sweat filled the room and rested in her nose.

"Hello."

Kiyoko picked up her clipboard and put the timer that she used to time their runs around her neck as usual.

"Sugawara-san," Kiyoko turned and wiped her hair out of her face, adjusting her glasses. "Hand me everyone's water bottles. I will go fill them up for you."

After all, that was what a manager was about, wasn't it?

The silver-haired boy smiled at her and ran all of the way to the other side of the gym.

_I just want to stay here all night._

She looked up at the bright gym lights and stared at the net that took up the middle of the space.

This was truly her home, and she loved it with every cell in her body.

However, there were some who did not seem to understand that.

* * *

After watching the team practice, Kiyoko geared up to clean up the gym after her messy teammates, but she stopped when she overheard a small bit of conversation:

"So, I heard that there are some new first years who want to join. I wonder how that will work."

It was Captain Daichi who murmured it, and Sugawara-san smiled in response to it.

"I heard that rumor floating around, too! I think there's only two… but it's definitely more than last year!"

_Fresh players? That will just mean more time on the clock._

She was thankful for more people to watch over as the manager, and she was thankful for more excuses to get out of the house.

Of course, she would have to go back to her house at the end of the day.

She never really had many close friends to talk to at school, as her whole life was volleyball and managing the team.

Though, this lack of friends has caused Kiyoko to lock herself away, and refuse to tell others what lay inside of her.

Much less, what became of her when she walked through her own front door.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? The plot bunnies were threatening to swamp me, so I had to write this out and put it up.

I apologize for the shortness; some stuff is supposed to happen next chapter, so it will be quite long.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you in advance for all of your favorites/follows/reviews! They do mean a lot!

I will be answering reviews by PM.

~Teafully~


End file.
